Darker side
by Coldjoker
Summary: Life is never easy. Most people think that if your rich, your life is perfect. But people rarely think about the rich person's point of view. In fact, most people rarely think about any person other than their own, point of view.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCS.

**Bold: **multiple people talking

_Italic:_language other than English

It happened as I was walking down the street. Nothing wrong with that, at least not in this day and age. I was minding my own business, and there's nothing wrong with that either. So the reason I was in Wilhelmshaven Germany 20XX one minuet, and the next I was at the London Docks 1887 is completely beyond me. My clothes had even changes from modern skinny jeans, with a dark blue sweat shirt, to a news paper apprentice baggy white blouse with a brown vest and brown leggings. Apparently I had lost a bet last night and now had to work on a ship as a sailor, fun right? The HMS Skimming Heron thought I was a boy, and so, legally, I had to work for them. Sadly, being a history major, I knew that the best way for a woman to live in this time, was either prostitution, or beg and pester. Being a sailor is just dandy with me. I get fed, and hopefully my captain won't be a mutiny deserving bastard. The HMS Skimming Heron was a large cargo ship. But not what you think, the only difference from a cargo ship and a passenger ship in 1887 was the amount of cannons. And of course, the larger cargo hold, and not as many cabins. Oh where are my manners. I am Aditi (Ah- deet-Tee) Zivanya (Ziv-on-EE-ya) Omarugen (Oh-mar-rue-jen) Holtsman, daughter of Jackass Holtsman, and Slutty Wench Holtsman. I got my fantastical name from the nurse who was there when I was born. She was a bit of a weirdo, my twin got a much nicer name. (She's here with me too. According to the sailors, it was her who actually lost, and since the sailors were drunk, both my twin and I were forced to join.) My sister's name is Augenys (Ah-gen-EES) Zivarii (Ziv-R-ree) Omarui (Oh-mar-rue-EE) Holtsman, just saying because most people get it wrong. We both look exactly alike, and have golden eyes, and golden hair that goes past our shoulders. We happen to be an A-cup, not to mention skinny, so we look more like a starved boys. We're both on the tall side, about 5"10, which is average for guys, but tall for girls. Our voices are even the same! So you can imagine my annoyance when the sailors all decided that I was the one who lost, and not Zivar.

"Come on lads. Whach ya say yur name was again?" I frowned and crossed my arms. Zivar did the same.

**"We didn't."** We rolled our eyes at the man's stupidity.

"I'm Zivan, and he's Zivar. He's the one who lost, and he's older." Zivar elbowed me in the side.

"No I'm Zivan, and I did not lose. In fact, I remember nothing." The sailor laughed and slapped my back. Ouch.

"That would be the ale talkin lad. Well come aboard, come aboard. Cap'tan's waitin fur ya in his cabin." The man ushered us up the gain plank and through the doors under the aft deck. I almost started crying when I saw the captain, yes he was burly and large, and hairy and a totally intimidating sailor, but the worst part was the way he look at us. I could tell already that he was bad. The fact that the nice sailor that lead us here, didn't come in, and cowarded by the door was enough proof for me to leap out a window. Oh look there, right behind him is a overly large window. Now how to pass him. Humm.

"So your the two lads that lost?" If we dashed to both sides, and pushed him threw the window, we might just make it.

"Yes sir." I glanced over to my sister, yah she totally missed the evil look. There goes that plan.

"Alright then, sign here, and we'll set off." I looked at Zivar, yes she was thinking the same thing.

**"Just like that?"**

"Just like that. Although, I command a strick ship, and there will be no laligagin." I picked up the quill and looked over the contract that is declaring my slavery. I basicity said no mutiny, follow the captain's orders, and you get flogged for everything. Nice. Zivar signed her full name in a flourish, and then bowed to me.

"What's the pay?" The captain grinned evilly.

"You don't get pay until you work off your debt. That includes room and food, until you learn the ropes, so to say." I nearly sighed in relief, my sister and I had been raised by rich parents on the ocean in Wilhelmshaven, so sailing was close to second nature.

"Scott, take them to the galley, then work your way from there. We set sail now." I gulped and tried not to think about what the cook could possibly look like, and instead focused on the crew around us. All the sailors kept their heads down, and several were limping. I leaned over to my brother.

"What the hell did we get ourselves into?" My sister lifted a fist and grinned. She always been into this sort of stuff.

"An adventure of unlikely proportions!" I face palmed.

"Well anyway, I'm Scott, an this here is Jimmy." The sailor motioned to a short boy about fifteen.

"Ya don't have to worry bout the cap'tan, he gets mighty seasick, so the first mate will be in charge of ya. His name is David, but stay away from him in the mornin's. He's as nasty as a scorned woman." I wiggled my eyebrows at my sister and we both started laughing. Then Zivar tripped on a fallen line and fell on her face.

"Damn, why do you people leave ropes lying about?" I knelt down next to my sister and fretted. We loved playing the twincest part.

"Oh my darling, are you alright?" I held her head in my hands and gazed into her eyes.

"It's ok. Just a small bruise, nothing to worry yourself over Zivan." I brought her face really close to mine, and then we both grinned. I stood helped Zivar up too, then we gave each other a closed eye grin, and a thumbs up. The watching sailors wiggled uncomfortably, just people always do.

**"So tell us Scott, how long are we going to be on this floating contraption?"** Scott ignored that, and instead pulled Jimmy in front of us. He stared at us in wonder.

"How do ya talk like that? Do ya practice or somtin?" We shrugged our shoulders.

**"Possibly, but think about it Jimmy,"** We wrapped our arms around his shoulders.

**"How on earth are we suppose to know what to say. If we practice one thing, you might say something that brings up a totally different topic. We call this twin-sync." **We unfolded our arms and walked over to the rail.

"We're stuck on this wooden prison now Zivan."

"Yes but it won't be too bad. You have me, and we've been sailing since childhood." Zivar looked at me.

"Zivan, what if we get attacked by pirates? Or something else happens?"

"Then we'll just have to die in each other's arms my dear." I placed my hand on her head and smiled.

"Now let's go see to our courters." Jimmy showed us to our beds, which where hammocks hanging between cannons below deck. Fun, and then we were put to work. We scrubbed the decks, and help Cook with well, cooking. I was also used as teh cannon's personal rag, and Zivar was turned into the ship pet. I didn't really mind, you see, Zivar has a much weaker constitution than me. So all this hard work would really hurt her. That's why I agreed to be the cannon's rag, and the go-for of the ship. By the end of our first day, I was sorer than a tortured plague victim, and Zivar was still rather clean. I laid down on our hammock and sighed.

_"Rough day Zivan?"_

_"You could say that. But it was fun, I learned so many new English swears."_

_"You really enjoy those don't you. Personally I'll never understand the use for them. And it's much more funny to say something like, darn you Henry, than shit. Or crumple, remember when you used to say that?" _I threw my head back and laughed.

_"I said crumple and you used to say happy elephant."_

_"Well you also said 'Holy mother of Macrural, lord of flying cheese and sauces."_ I narrowed my eyes. Did I really used to say that? No way. A head appeared right next to mine, and I screeched, then flipped the hammock upside down. Zivar glared at me and rubbed her head that had been resting on my chest.

_"What was that for Aditi?"_

"So what language are ya speakin?" I stood up slowly and then pulled Zivar up. It was just Jimmy.

"Our native language you dult. German." I glared at him.

"Were ya snugglin?' I wacked him upside the head.

"We are siblings not lovers Jimmy." Jimmy frowned and then rubbed the floor with his boot.

"I just wanted to talk to ya, and ask ya how old yur are. Cuz, ya seem real interestin, and all the mates think yur genna be real entertainin on this trip." Zivar laughed and patted the boy's shoulder.

"We're 18, 19 this may day. What about you Jimmy?"

"I'm turnin 17 next winter." Oh guess I was a year off. Oh well. I crossed my arms and gave him my most mischievous grin.

"Well, what do you want to know know Jim-dear?" He blushed, which was a new thing for me. Maybe the kid is gay, just doesn't know it.

"Like, uh where yur from, why're in England, and ya know. Yur adventures." I blinked.

**"Adventures?"** We both grinned.

**"Well Jimmy, we are from Wilhelmshaven Germany. From rather rich parents, but they don't care for us."**

"But our uncle did."

"Yes, he taught us how to sail, and all sorts of things."

"Including gambling, so it's rather a surprise,"

"That we lost. I suppose that Scott is better than he looks."

"Or we were drunk."

"Well anyway, we haven't really traveled much compared to other rich people."

"Only to Greece, France, Italy, India, South Africa, China, Japan, America, Canada, Russia,"

**"And Romania."** I looked over at Zivar.

"Is that all?"

"Yes I believe it is." I nodded my head and then shrugged.

"Like we said, we haven't really traveled." For the rest of teh night Zivar, Jimmy and I all stayed up talking about our past and what we have done. At one point he asked us why we were here if we were so rich, and Zivar and I looked at each other. To tell the truth, we have no idea why we're here. Or even at that point, where here was.


	2. Chapter 2

FOUR MONTHS LATER: Off the coast of Porto Rico.

"Zivan! Get yur arse over here!" I sighed and trotted over to Wilfred, Wilf for short.

"What seems to be the problem major?" I saluted him and then stood at attention. About three days ago the sailors started complaining about my attitude, so now I treat everyone like their important. It makes them feel nice.

"Karl wants ya." I rolled my eyes and walked back over to the rigging, and stated to climb up. Karl, who could have easily called me himself, happened to be up in the crow's nest. I climbed into the nest and then bowed to Karl. Because he's always in the crows nest, I've taken to treating him like my evil sorcerer master dude.

"Yes my master?" He chuckled and patted my back.

"Just take a look at this lad." He handed me the spyglass and pointed to a dark smug on the horizon. I took it and looked.

"It looks like a ship, a ship with a black flag. One with an arm holding a sword." I pulled the spyglass away from my face and looked innocently at Karl.

"Is that bad?" He frowned at me.

"Of course it is lad! That's a pirate flag they're flying. Scamper on down and tell the Cap'tan." I winced, I think I would rather face the pirates than the captain. But I obeyed Karl, and climbed down the rigging to the deck. I grabbed my twin.

"Tell everyone that we might possibly be attacked by pirates." I brushed past her and dashed to the captain's cabin.

"Captain! Karl spotted a pirate ship. What should we do?" I looked over the room, but saw nothing. Oh wait, in the bed was a strange lump. I dashed over to him and shook him, but he didn't even make a sound.

_"Stupid bastard, drunk yourself silly again."_ I shook my head and then pulled the covers off.

"Captain, your room's on fire! Captain?" I looked over him face and then stumbled back. He was as cold as the dead, and as gray as one too. His eyes wear open, and there was a yellow crust around them, not to mention the fact that they were gray and red. His hair was unwashed, and he smelled worse than the New York City sewers. I slowly backed out of the room and stumbled to the main deck.

"The captain's dead. Everyone! The captain's dead!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Then at the first mate, who was as useless as the captain. Scott stepped forward.

"A'right lads! I've ben 'ere ta longest, an ave ta most experience! Now Jimmy an Zivar, go into ta cargo, an bring up ta guns an swords. Karl, ya keep an eye on those pirates, Zivan go with Han an load up them cannons. I want ta pirates to look at urs, and coward in fear!" I smiled slightly and ran off with Han to the cannons. This was going to get nasty.

It did get nasty, just like I predicted. I convinced my twin and Jimmy to climb into the crows nest and stay there until the cannon firing had ended. The only problem with that is they might get hit with a cannon, but they would be safe for the most part. The pirates hit us as soon as they got in range. We in return fired a volley of cannon balls at them. Once they were closer, we took out our guns and rifles, and fired. Jimmy and Zivar were shooting off sailors from the nest, and any that got on our ship wear fought off by me. I was trained in all sorts of fighting, including swords, though my sister is better at a gun.

I twirled to the left, and stabbed a pirate in the belly. Then dogged a crazy pirate waving around his gun like it was important, but it was already empty. I slashed at his arm, and then kicked him over board.

"You seem to be quite efficacity." I wiped my eyes and looked at the Spanish pirate in front of me. Fancy clothes, big hat. Oh hey, I've got the captain.

"I'm ok with this." I jabbed at him, but he blocked, then he tried to knock my rapier out of my hand, but I punched him in the face and broke his nose.

"I'm better at hand to hand combat." I grabbed his sword arm and then pulled him into my chest. I then jabbed him in the face with y elbow, but he slapped it out of the way, and swung his sword at my waist.

"Your fighting is very unorthodox sir." I laughed and blocked his swing again, I went into defence mode. If I get him tired, then I'd have a better chance at fighting him.

"Your one to talk lord pirate. Isn't the point of being a thief, to run around being unorthodox?" He chuckled and parried my attack. Then stabbed at my head while sweeping his feet at mine. Ooh, dirty.

"Yes quite true." I then heard a few screams and glanced at my twin to see her being over taken by a fat guy. I charged the pirate I was fighting and pushed him against the main mast. Then I lept in front of my sister and blocked the fat guy's swing. I then thrusted my sword into his gut, and wrenched it to the right, almost cutting him completely in half. I felt a barrel pressed against my head, and Zivar whimper my name.

"You are very good. In fact, I'm sure you could have taken the entire ship, if it weren't for charging so recklessly to your twin's defence." I growled and glanced around the ship. Almost the entire crew had perished, including Scott. But Jimmy and Zivar, along with five others were still ok. Karl was lying in the middle of the deck with a cannon ball sized hole in his chest. I wiped my eyes, and threw my sword at the pirate in front of me.

"Drop all your weapons, then file out in a line. We shall decide who stays and who doesn't." I did as he said, and wrapped my arm around my sister's waist.

_"You ok?"_

_"Yah, but I think Jimmy's a bit too shaken. When did you learn to fight like that?" I glanced over the pirate crew._

_"Now's not the time Augenys. We have to stay alive, that's all that matters right now." _A rather ugly pirate slapped my face. Then leaned in really close.

"An wach yur be sayin 'ere?" I spat in his to close face and frowned.

"I don't think a dimwit such as yourself would understand the complicated matters of smarted beings like myself." I turned my face away from his, and pushed my twin slightly behind me.

"Please remove that horrendous mug of yours, before I faint like a woman at it's apocalyptic stench." I smirked at his expression, and received a punch in the face.

"Yurs ain't so pretty now huh?" I spat out blood and waved my free hand in front of my face.

"This will heal, and it will stay as pretty even if you scar it. At least I'll know for certain that I'll always be prettier than you. Not having a face would be better than having something that bad." I covered my mouth and stepped back, also forcing Zivar back.

"Please move away from me, I don't want to catch ugly, not to mention stupid." Jimmy snorted, and then held his mouth to keep from laughing.

_"Aditi, this is no time for jokes!" _I smiled.

"Ah quantrair my dear twin. The only thing to do, when faced with such a horrid thing, is to try and cover it up with jokes." The Spanish captain shoved his man out of the way.

"That's enough, unless you want me to kill you lovely-brother." I narrowed my eyes at him as he looked me up and down.

"German is it? Although, I've never seen looks quite like yours." He smiled at us with something close to victory.

_"Aditi correct, so your a girl. And such a skilled fighter. How fortunate for me. Two beautiful girls to play with till we reach Bassa Terre."_ Zivar's eyes widened, but I just narrowed mine man turned from us and looked at his crew.

"We'll be keeping all of them. The fact that they remain is proof enough. Now, defeated sailors, you can either join, or die. Your choice." He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but get the feeling that he was trying to tell me something.

"And have the twins set to my cabin. They shall be enough fun till we get home." The crew just looked grossed out, and the Captain looked offended.

"What? They're women, not men! Not get them to my cabin." Jimmy looked as us with a look of confusion. Zivar tried to explain, but we were shoved away from him and onto the other ship. Zivar looked at me with excitement. I gave her a bewildered look.

"_Aditi, we're going to become pirates!"_ I shook my head when I finally understood.

_"More like pirate whores Augenys. We have become nothing more than toys for the Spanish bastard." _A large hand was placed on my shoulder and I jumped when warm breath brushed my ear.

"Now that's not nice my cariño." I flinched away from him, but my sister just leaned in closer.

"Which part, the possibility, or the fact?" He closed the door behind us, and then locked it.

"Well it depends on what part is which." I frowned at his logic. My sister stepped between us and held up her hands.

"What do you want from us Spanish Bastard?" I grinned. Go sis.

"I just want to get to know you better. You are quite the catch."

**"And what do you mean 'get to know us better' guisante cerebro?" **The man looked rather delighted.

"You both speak Spanish! How wonderful." And with that, the guisante cerebro sat down, and our lives as pirates began.


	3. Chapter 3

June 19 1888, London Docks.

I rolled my shoulders and sighed. I had gotten unbelievably tan while we were at the Caribbean, so now I really looked odd. Golden hair, shaggy like Zero Kiryu's, golden eyes, framed in black eye lashes, 5"10 and stick skinny with no womanly figure at all, and super tan skin. Not to mention the fact that I act, and dress like a guy.

My twin and I had gone to Bassa Terre with the Spanish bastard, and found out that he was in fact the pirate king. He married my sister a month ago, and because of that I decided to move back here. Well excuse me for not being able to watch my twin sister act all touchy feely, and lovey dovey with that man. I hate him. I sighed again and ran a hand through my hair. I was now rich, handsome, and alone. I looked at the paper in my other hand, and squinted. Maybe I need glasses.

"42 Old lane. Now that's helpful." How on earth was I suppose to know where that is? It could be in France for all I know!

"Did you say 42 Old Lane?" I turned to look at the speaker and was met with a hallucination. I face palmed, and turned back to the street.

"Excuse me? Would you be the new nextdoor neighbor by any chance?" I twitched and looked back over at the figment of my imagination. I tried hard not to stare to much at his eyes.

"Yes. To tell the truth I have no idea where it is. Only the address." I shrugged my shoulders. My imagination guy smiled at me and then proceeded to give me perfect directions.

"Wait, you mean that it's a whole 20 miles away?" I rubbed the back of my head and sighed. It seemed to be becoming quite the habit.

"Why of course. It's out in the country." He tilted his head to the side and looked me up and down, and then walked past me.

"It shouldn't take you to long to find a way there." I blinked and then he was gone. Of course I'm hallucinating. I'm in London in 1888, and happen to love Black Butler. In fact Sebastian was always one of my favorite people ever. So of course after only ten minuets on land I start dreaming up the demon. I shook my head and picked up my duffle bag. I wandered around for a couple more minuets before i found a farmer who lived only two miles down the road from me.

"Do you think it would be possible to take me back with you tonight?' I smiled politely. The farmer scratched his head.

"Well I suppose so. It'll be late though, and it'll be a long ride." I nodded my head at him. Of course it'll be long. I'd be riding on a freaking horse and carriage.

"You know lad, your awfully handsome. Do you have a wife?" I laughed, the farmer must have a daughter.

"I'm afraid not. But I'm not really looking for some one to marry. I have to settle down first, and get a job."

"Well it'd be hard to find a job that far in the country, unless you get one with the Phantomhive's." My eyes widened.

"Did you say Phantomhive?" The man nodded, ok so maybe the Sebastian I saw was in fact the real Sebastian. I'll save fangirling for when I'm alone in a dark room with no chance of anyone finding out.

"Now help me with these and then we'll head off." I helped teh farmer load up his wagon, and then took down his stall. He was right though. The trip was long, and tedious, and the only thing to do was talk to the farmer. His name was Ron Miller, married to Janet Miller for 17 years. Together they have had seven kids. Sally was the oldest at 15, then Gwen at 14. Then it skips a whole bunch of years to Georgie May 8, Sam and Walter, identical twins at 5, Lucy 3, and finally the new born baby boy, Harry who's only six months old. Ron is a very trusting and friendly guy, and by the end of the trip he was offering to give me dinner.

"I must refuse. I have to unpack still and I'm exhausted from the over seas trip." The real reason was that I could easily eat him out of house and home. The Spanish Bastard would constantly complain about Zivar and I's eating habits. He'd say something along the lines of: You two eat more food in one sitting, that six countries in ten years. Needless to say, the pantry was always locked after that. If I stayed I would eat all their food, and I wouldn't be able to hold back. Especially since I haven't eaten anything since before yesterday. Far to busy pouting about the little amount of things I was allowed to travel with. Although Spanish Bastard said that he was sending money among other things later. Maybe they'll be there when I walk in the door.

"Alright, if you insist Zivan. But come by some time and I'll introduce you to the wife." I smiled and clasped Ron's hand.

"Certainly Ron. I look forward to it." I picked up my bag and started waking down the road.

"But stay away from my baby girls!" I laughed and waved at him.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" I continued walking, just like Sebastian and Ron had told me, and after what seemed like an eternity, came upon my little house. It was really little, with only three rooms. A kitchen/living room, a bedroom, and the bathroom. Thankfully the pipes worked, so no chamber pots, and no lugging buckets everywhere. In the back yard was three box gardens. Like in actual boxes, so I could move them if I wanted. And a trail that leaded to a pool in the woods. In the middle of the living room/kitchen was four crates. Yay, the boxes got here faster than I did. I pried open the first, and was greeted with clothes, both male and female, all expensive and fancy. The second box had my weapons in it, my favorite swords, guns, knives, a few katanas and shirken, and a bow. But no arrows, stupid Spanish Bastard, and lots of books. The third held jewels and jewelry, with some gold bars, and in the last one, the smallest of them all, was just money. Paper money, metal money, the works (In case your wondering, each box was roughly three by two feet. Changing in only inches.) I closed them back up and stood up. The stretched. I suppose I won't be needing a job, good to know that my older sister is able to think of anything other that kissing.

"I'll take care of all this tomorrow." I went into the back year and searched through the gardens. Starving girl here. After a few minuets I found some carrots and tomatoes, and snacked on them. The rest was for tomorrow. And with that I flopped myself down on my couch and fell asleep.

I woke up to whispering.

"Woman, it's unlawful to sneak into his house like this!"

"You said that he looked unbelievably tired and hungry last night. I just want to make sure he's doing alright. And leave this meat pie here too." I cracked open an eye. It was Ron and his wife, and there was some one else.

"Mother what if he wakes up and he thinks the worst?" Ahh one of the older daughters.

"Oh look at teh poor dear, to tired to even make it to his bed. And is that a carrot in his hand?" I tightened my hand. No way am I giving up my food.

"Dear look at this! He had nothing but carrots to eat? Why didn't you tell him to eat with us?"

"I did, but he wanted to go home! Now let's leave!"

"Oh my, his is handsome don't you think Mother?" I heard a growl, and refrained from grinning.

"You should see the lad's eyes. Now come!"

"Yes. Just as handsome as that butler man from the manor house. But he looks more foreign. But his house! Just look at it, filthy, and dusty." Poor Ron, both daughter and wife were completely ignoring him.

"Woman, we are leaving!"

"I'm just going to clean up a bit first. Sally, help me out dear."

"Of course Mother." It was then the small hit my nose. I groaned.

"Oh he's awake!" I slowly opened my eyes and leaned on my elbows.

"Oh your awake Zivan." I chuckled and flashed Ron a grin.

"It's not hard with all the jabbering you were doing. Is that food over there?" I stood up and stretched. I looked over Janet and Sally. Janet was rolly polly, but it suited her. She had chestnut brown hair, and green eyes. Sally had her father's darker brown hair, but her mother's green eyes. Her nose was slightly upturned, and she was short, but curvy. Oh what I'd do fo a body like her's. If she was slightly taller and took proper care of her completion and skin, she could be a super model. Janet stuttered.

"Well, y-yes, it is. For you, th-that is." I walked over to it and picked it up.

"Did you bring something to eat with? Because I don't have any silverware." I smiled at them. Ron stepped in front of his wife and daughter.

"That'd be enough starring. Yes I brought you a fork, but I'm afraid that introductions will have to wait. Sally is needed back home." I took the fork from him, and sat down at the counter. Stupid Spanish Bastard supplied me with furniture, blankets, and basically everything BUT eating utensils.

"Thank you Ron. And you two as well." I bit into the pie and almost moaned. Much better than carrots.

"I came over to see if you needed help with anything, but it seems like every things already done. Except those boxes over there." I chewed the heavenly food and nodded.

"My brother in law had everything finished, except silverware. But I don't think I really need help with the crates." I was too focused on the food to realize that Ron had already opened the weapons/books box. I looked up when he whistled.

"No what on earth would a person need all this for?" I almost jumped up to stop him, but realized that that would make me look suspicious.

"I like to keep up with my lessons. It's something my parents forced my sibling and I to learn. And the books are for pleasure."

"You know how to use all these?" I nodded and ate another bite.

"Aren't you a buddle of mysteries." I smiled and finished off the pie.

"Thank you so much for this food." But they ignored me.

"What's in the other boxes?" It would be extremely hard to explain the money and jewels, so I shrugged and sat on them.

"Clothes, more books, and some family heirlooms. Nothing spectacular though." Ron nodded his head and ushered his family to the door.

"That's man for, thank you, you can go now. This is privet stuff you can't see." I grinned at Ron and walked back over to the counter.

"Do you want me to wash you dishes? Or would you rather take them back with you now?" Janet squeezed around her husband, and picked it up.

"No need for that handsome, it's the least we can do since my Ron went through your things." I smiled at her, and then watched them leave. It was nice to have interactions with normal people. Well, at least ones who aren't pirates trying to kill me. I ran a hand through my hair, and looked for a piece of paper.

"First I need to buy things to build a stable, oh wait." I went outside, and to my relief, there was a small stable for only one horse.

"Ok, then number two. Buy a horse, silverware, things to make this house more me-ish, and I need a shovel." The shovel was so I could bury the boxes underneath the gardens. That way I'm safe from robbers, and people going through my things. It will be just deep enough for the gardens to fit over them. Sadly the clothing crate has to stay out because it's too big. I sighed for the tenth time that morning, and got to work.


	4. Chapter 4

"Zivan be careful!" I glanced down at Sally and grinned. I was only maybe three feet off the floor. It's been one week since I moved in, and at least one member of Ron's family has been here helping me. It was Sally's turn today.

"Sally, I'm only three feet off the floor. Theres nothing to worry yourself over." I took a nail out of my mouth and hammered it into the wall. There, now my house was done. Now, because I love my house very much, I shall explain it to you. When you first walk through the front door, you see the kitchen and livingroom. The livingroom is one step down from the kitchen, and has a large fireplace. The majority of wall space is taken by book selves, and glass boxes for my weapons. In the far right corner is a upright piano, cello, guitar, and bongos. Next to that is the back door. The kitchen layout is also simple. Theres a fire stove, and one island. The sink is next to the stove, and the fridge is on the other side of the oven, on the other side of the sink is countertops. My bedroom is off of the kitchen, and happens to be three steps higher. It has a door, but the wall connecting to the livingroom was turned into a half wall, then a nice reclining couch. On the ends are two pillars, each pillar has multiple levels to it, and are filled with books and knick-knacks. My bedroom is a simple queens sized bed, with white sheets and a cole gray comfiture. Theres a few painting hung up, and my art easle is also there. The bathroom is through my bedroom, and is just perfect. The tub is a ground tub, meaning that its like a ground pool. All around it are tiles, so I don't have to worry about ruining the floor. The toilet is behind a screen, and theres a sink and a cabinet along the left wall. Back in my room, right next to the bathroom door, is my walk in closet door. I hung up all the clothing I got in there. Finally for the outside. When you walk out teh back door, your greeted with three raised garden beds, around the garden is a white picket fence and a trail leading into the woods. On the right side of the garden is a large field, and the stable. My new horse Sagittarius happens to live there. If you follow the trail, it takes you to a small, natural hot spring, with two cherry trees, and one overly large Elm tree on the edge. And that is my home.

"But still Zivan, I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt." I hopped off the stool, and patted her shoulders.

"I'm an incredibly flexible person Sally. Not to mention robust, I'd be fine." I walked past her and stuck my head in the fridge. Food food food, how I love food. I glanced over at Sally and then back at the fridge. Sally was basically begging me with her eyes to do something with her. What can I say? I just have that effect on people.

"Sally, what do you say to going on a walk with me?" She smiled at me, and clasped her hands.

"I'd love to!" I grinned and ushered her out the door, then turned and glared at the kitchen. I narrowed my eyes at it then walked through my door. Sally blushed when I looked at her, and rubbed her toe in the ground.

"So where do you want to go?" I thought for a minuet.

"Well, I haven't been near teh Phantomhive manor yet, and theres that huge field behind the house. You choose." I smiled at her and offered my elbow. She took it and nodded her head towards the road. After a few minuets walking towards my favorite anime guy's house Sally tugged on my arm.

"It's just like we're a married couple! A young married couple!" I winced and smiled at her.

"Yes it kind of does." And because I'm so very gentlemanly, I caught her when she tripped, and I fell for the oldest trick in the book.

"Oh, thank you Zivan." She leaned in a little bit closer, and was about to kiss me (I couldn't get away without dropping her. And if I did that, I'd never hear teh end of it from her father.) When I heard the most lovely sound ever.

"Get outta the way! Hungry lady coming through!" I pulled Sally up and then got knocked down by a fiery red ball of silk and hair. I blinked and pushed the girl away from my face. Theres another of my prescious kisses. I was greeted with sapphire eyes I 'd know anywhere.

"ELIADE?" The girl blinked at me and grinned.

"Zivany-poo!" I sat up, and gave her a bear hug.

"Eliade, what are you doing in England?" She pulled away and pouted.

"What am I doing? What are you doing Zivan. Do you have any idea how much weight Jiro-san has lost, and how much money he's spent looking for you two? Millions of dollars, almost his entire inheritance! And some of mine too!" I scooted away from her and ran a hand threw my hair.

"You and Zivar have been gone for a year and a half! 15 months! I missed you so much!" I stood, and then helped her up. I looked her in the eyes and then pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Eliade, we just kind of, woke up here. But trust me, I have been trying to get back. Although I just learned that this is Kuroshitsuji we're in. Zivar would have a heart attack if she found out." Eliade whipped her eyes and then smacked me across teh face.

"That's for making me worry, and getting me stuck here, although I enjoy it, and for kissing me!" I rolled my eyes. In case your wondering, Eliade Darling is a very old friend from my world. We all grew up together, and were basically triplets, just one had red hair, and blue eyes. I held her chin in one hand, and smoothed back her hair.

"But Darling, we always used to kiss back at home. I hated sharing you with Zivar." She giggled and wacked my shoulder.

"You've gotten much better at it." I held my shoulder and groaned.

"And you've gotten stronger. Damn Darling, that is going to mar my perfect flesh!" I started pulling my clothes off to inspect my bruise, but Eliade forced them back on me.

"I thought I told you to only take your clothes off when we're alone! We have an few birdies staring!" I glanced over my shoulders at the group standing there. Sally, Finny and Bardroy with a cart.

"Oh yes your right.-" I stopped and looked at Eliade with terror.

"Are you living with these two men?" Eliade snickered.

"We have lots of fun Zivan, you should join us." I raised my eyebrows.

"Sounds like an orgy. Those aren't fun, just gross." Eliade wrapped her arms around my waist and grinned up at me.

"You'll never know if you don't try!" I sniffed.

"Your attraction to strange things never stops to freak me out."

"And this is coming from the dude who is madly in love with demons, youkai, and literally everything but humans?" I laughed. I really had missed her.

"Uh, Eliade, care to explain? Or is it one of those universe threating secrets?" I slipped my arms around her shoulders and looked at Bard.

"I'm her husband, in everything but actual legal papers, and well you know. Weddingness." Eliade slapped my shoulder.

"Zivan! Thats a secret!" I grinned at her.

"Sorry Darling, couldn't help myself. Eliade grinned back at me, and then looked over at Sally, who was crying.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Sally simply ran off towards her house.

"Zivan, what did you do?" I gulped and backed away from Eliade's purple fire backround.

"We were walking, I think she might have developed feelings for me though." Eliade turned to Bard and Finny, who both cowarded in fear.

"You two go back to the house, and tell Sebastian and Ciel that I'll come home later. Go it?" She then turned her hell hath no fury like Eliade face back at me.

"Now Zivan, as you accompany me home, explain everything."


	5. Chapter 5

Bonus Chapter:

On December 31, at 11:59 pm, a baby girl with golden hair and eyes was born. On January 1, at 12:01 her twin was born. Their mother, to weak, and father to lazy, decided not to name their children and left it to the nurse. The nurse was a very hyper-anime lover, and named the first Augenys Zivaria Omarui Holtsman, and the younger Aditi Zivanya Omarugen Holtsman. Two weeks later Winfred Holtsman and her husband Charles left the hospital with their daughters, and headed home to Wilhelmshaven Germany. The Holtsmans are a very powerful, and rich German family, and so of course, owned a large house on the cliff edge overlooking the sea.

Zivar and Zivan, as everyone called them, grew up in a very unfriendly atmosphere for children. Their parents wanted nothing other than the best, so they were taught at an early age swordsmanship and other styles of fighting, foreign languages, history, art, music, and basically everything else. When Zivar and Zivan turned six, they were already call child-geniuses and prodigies. Later that same year they were given over to a nanny, and their mother died in a car crash. Winfred's brother Samuel moved in with his in-laws, and took to beating his nieces, and bringing home women from the local at that age the girls looked like boys. The women from the brothels noticed them, and after finding out they were girls, taught them the tricks of the trade. As you can guess that was a very bad thing to teach little children. Zivar and Zivan, finding that they were attractive, started flirting at the age of eight with the girls and boys in their town. When they were ten, an accident lead to Samuel's death, and that left them with their father, who never paid any attention to them. Seeing this, Charles father, and the head of the Holtsman house hold, sent Jiro his adopted son, to go live with them, and try to straighten the girls out. But Jiro had no idea how to deal with girls, so he taught them like he would boys. Thus the reason why Zivar and Zivan are so manly. At eleven, they flirted with the wrong girl, Eliade Darling. Eliade was a anime nut, and forced her new 'boyfriends' to watch it to, resulting in the twins obsession with it. Anime is not the best thing for rich, incredibly handsome, young flirts. With Japanese cartoons, Zivar and Zivan flew into a new level of flirting playboys, and really didn't care whether they dated girls or boys. Though they never kissed any girls, unless it was Eliade, and only on the cheek.

At the age of seventeen, Jiro was starting to panic. His beautiful nieces were more of a menace to women than him, and they had no girlish figure at all. He blamed it on all the exercise, but Eliade said it was because they were afraid of being girls. To the twins girls were weak and easily controlled. Unless they were crazy like their best friend.

After the twins were kidnapped by Adolpho Andrés, (It means Noble Wolf Warrior.) a.k.a the Spanish Bastard, Zivar started going by Zivaria, and almost immidietly started getting a womanish figure. Zivan, in fear of losing her power over both genders, and being able to blend in with men, ran away to England. Mostly to get out of reach of her sister, who was dead set on her finding a husband before may. Zivan barely excaped with her life. And so here we are, back to where we left off in the last chapter. I believe that I covered everything, and explained why Zivan thinks of herself as a man.


	6. Chapter 6

For the majority of the time I spent with Eliade, I was cowarding in fear. Like I said before, hell hath no fury like Eliade gone mad. It's so true too. I groaned and clutched my injured shoulder. "Eliade! That hurts! You know how easily I bruise." I rubbed my injury and glared at her. For the past ten minuets I've been explaining everything to her, and she to me. Apparently we're still at the very beginning. Like the Italian guy hasn't even shone up yet. "Ya I think he's coming today. Cuz you know, Finny killed the garden and Bard killed the kitchen and stuff. Oh but tell me about that girl! You keep evading the topic!" I frowned and looked ahead of us. We were already at the manor, and Sebastian had already finished the zen garden, but Eliade was making no move to going inside. "I met her dad, and he gave me a ride here. Then he and his wife kind of took over my life. And Sally, well Sally just kind of went along with the flow poor girl. I never did anything to encourage her. Nothing at all, in fact, your the only person I've flirted with in seven weeks. But you don't really count." Eliade looked at me with teary eyes. "I don't count?" She gently punched me in the gut, and then ran off to the manor. "Ciel! Zivany-poo is being mean!" I rolled my eyes and then ran after her. "I won't have Ciel's first impression of me, be your messed up fantasies!" I tackled her and then held her to the ground. She grinned at me. "Do you have any idea how wrong this looks? I mean seriously Aditi Zivanya Omarugen Holtsman, that was low." I straddled her waist and crossed my arms. I'll not have you ruining my image Darling. Why do you think I left the life of a pirate?" I trailed my finger along her jaw and was about to start tickling her, when I was so rudely interrupted by a coughing Italian. "My my Phantomhive, I wasn't expecting a show." I stood up and dragged Eliade up. It seems that without even realizing it, we were performing in front of the Italian Crack Guy, Ciel, and well the entire house hold. Nice, just nice. Then it acquired to me that Eliade knew that this would happen. I glared at her and brushed off my shirt. "Yes, this is Eliade, my distant cousin, and that's her adopted brother." I raise an eyebrow at Ciel, but then had to turn my face away. Sebastian was looking at me with something close to evil. Oh wait, he's devil spawn so any look he has is evil. Eliade nudged me in the chest and grinned. "I'm so sorry for the disturbance, but Zivan's new to the country. Back in Germany, it was normal for family to fight like that. Especially ours." She wrapped her arms around my waist and led me to the table. Ciel nodded like he was used to it, and Sebastian just smiled. Creepy! (Secretly I was enjoying it.) Sebastian whipped out two chairs from no where, and then set the table for us. All of this in close to three seconds. He makes me look like a child. Damn I hate people better than me. "Well sit." I sat down and then glanced over at the bushes. Bard was shaking with held in laugher. The rest of the meal went by nicely, and with no interruptions. Then we went inside and the Italian and Ciel went back to their game. Sebastian lead Eliade and me to a room on the other side of the house. "Wait here until the master comes." And with that he shut the door. "It's locked isn't it?" Eliade shrugged her shoulders. Then her eyes got teary. "Aditi, I've missed you so much!" She ran to me and started to cry on my shirt. "Eliade, we've been together for the past two hours. Why did you just start crying now?" She shook her head. "I couldn't because you seemed so stoic, and I was in shock. And then we weren't alone." She sniffed and then buried her head farther in my chest. "Hey Aditi, have you gotten bigger?" My face froze in horror. I pushed her away and gripped my chest. "You did that on purpose! You knew I wouldn't let you rub your face in my torso with out a very good reason, so you fake cried! All so you could grope me!" I stumbled to the door, and banged on it. "Help! Help! Evil wench in here!" Eliade creeped up behind me, and started groping me again. I screeched, and wrenched her arms off me. This was crapist Eliade. She has six sides. White Eliade = good, sweet nice, Funny Eliade = obviously funny, Creepy Eliade = kind of stalkerish, and quirky, Scary Eliade = basically Eliade when she's mad, Normal Eliade = Normal, which means all of those, and then Crapist Eliade. That is by far her scariest personality. I backed up to the far wall and gulped. Don't get me wrong, I'm a fantastic fighter, but I don't want to hurt her, and if I did defend myself in ways other than runny, it would just encourage her by a lot. "Calm down Eliade. I don't want to get raped, and you sure as hell don't want your first time to be with me and vise versa." She slowly started stalking me around the room but made no move to attack. I might of had a chance if I went for the window, but because I let my guard she tackled me. I tried to push her off but she just straddled me and then giggled. "Look Aditi, now were in reverse. I have to get back at you for all that teasing you did in front of Bard." She sighed and looked off into the distance. "Bard's so hot it makes me cry." I rolled my eyes and wiggled under her. "Listen Eliade, this is a bit to far. I know that we like to pretend that we're lovers, but this is just weird. You have to remember that I haven't done this sort of stuff for a year because of that Spanish Bastard, and I don't know. It seems childish now." Eliade's eyes widened. "What is wrong with you Aditi? Usually you encourage me when we did stuff like this. You haven't gone hermit on me?" I blushed and frowned. Hermit meant that you didn't like it when people saw you naked, or you had problems being wild and crazy in front of others. According to Eliade it was very bad, but without her being there for the past year, I haven't really flirted with any one. Especially since everyone really thinks I'm a guy here. "No I'm not going hermit!" I wiggled again and she gasped. "You so are! OMG! You've gone hermit!" Eliade got her raper face back on. "Do you have any idea how lonely I've been with being able to look a your gorgeous body Zivan? And your so tan now." She grinned at me and started unbuttoning my shirt. "Take it off." I slapped her hands away and buttoned my shirt, but she just ripped it apart. "Oh binding your chest humm?" I struggled against her, but it did nothing. She slowly unwrapped my bindings and then return to groping me. I screeched so more and then the door opened. I looked over at the door and blushed. Ciel was standing there with Sebastian right behind him. Ciel's face was one of horror and curiosity, and then full horror, and Sebastian was smirking. Eliade just stared at them innocently. "Why are you interrupting us Ciel? I have to un-hermitize Zivan so he can go back to being perfect." Eliade clasped her hands together, and smiled. I used that moment of confusion and distraction to shove her off of me. I quickly scooted away from her, and pulled my shirt back on. Eliade gazed at me with a dazed expression. "Zivan?" I hissed at her and stood with what little dignity I had left. My eyes drifted over to the demon and his master. This was just too much to take in, in the span of two hours. "Eliade, you took this too far!" Eliade gasped and held her chest. Then she threw her hands into the air. "You've gone hermit! You gone hermit! And I thought that you hadn't because of that girl! But no, Zivan has gone hermit. Wait, this wouldn't have to do with Zivar getting married would it? Are you uncomfortable with any one else touching you now?" She looked at me with pleading eyes, silently telling me to say yes. I sighed and rubbed my forehead, and glanced at Ciel and Sebastian. They seemed to be enjoying the show. "I guess that I matured. It happens when some one is around blood and lots of death." I glared at Eliade, who was cowarding behind Ciel now. "I lived on the ocean, with a abusive captain, and then I got kidnapped by pirates! Pirates Eliade, and then forced into joining them. Do you know what they did? They tattooed me! I have tattoos Eliade, all over my body, and then two months ago Zivar got married and I couldn't even go because I was thrown in jail! I now have scars on my wrists, and I had to disarm the entire prison to get free. Do you have any idea how many men with guns that was? Over 300, and I got shot several times, not to mention recaptured and then tortured. And all this happened while Zivar was having sexual relations with that Spanish Bastard! She didn't even bother to help me, and instead sent a messenger to tell me that I missed the wedding, and I should stop playing and get out of the prison. And let me tell you, it was not easy to do. Especially since I had already broken out, so I had extra guards." I frowned at my horrid memories, and crossed my arms. Long ago Zivar and I had promised never to leave each other. Well she left me. Eliade watched me from behind her shield, and then started to laugh. "Come on Zivan, when did something like that ever stop you? Zivar does this all the time, but always comes back to you. Besides it's time you got used to being on your own." "I was on my own, but then you came along and ruined my solitude." "You had that girl." I stomped my foot. "Sally? Are you seriously trying to say that I could depend on her?" I ran my hand threw my hair. Eliade just smiled at me. "It's because you haven't been able to watch any anime for a while isn't it?" I frowned. "Of course not!" Eliade giggled. "You know, I have my I-touch, and it has the new Death Note episodes on it." I felt my face heat up in excitement. New Death Note meant more of L. And L is the answer to everything. I turned away from her and re-crossed my arms. "No." I heard her shuffle behind me. "Aditi, L dies." I froze. 


End file.
